Totalna G@wn0w1z%a!
link=http://pl.newtotaldramafanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Totalna_Porażka:_Szaleństwa_na_Planie|left Chris: 'Poprzednio w niesamowitym show! ;u; Nasze gwiazdeczki kamer tworzyły talk-show z Blaineley! :D ''Chris i Blaineley byli ubrani w odświętne stroje, obok nich stały nasze Przebojowe Stażystki (tj. Josee, Aisha i Nastasia! <3) 'Chris: '''Jak wiadomo, najlepiej wyszło to Tyler'owi, który dostanowił walić na całość! ''Blaineley zjawia się koło Chrisa. 'Blaineley: '''Pożegnaliśmy też dwie frajerki, jakimi są Katie i Bridgette! :) '''Chris: '''A dzisiaj przed nami bardzo ważny dzień, bowiem zadanie jest zrobione przez wszystkich z was. ;u; Nie przegapcie kolejnego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Szaleństw na Planie! :D ''Chwilowe zaciemnienie. Budynki Willa Tyler za poprzednie zwycięstwo mógł odpoczywać jak król w willi. 'Tyler: '''Oh yeah, baby! :( '(PZ - Courtney): 'Gwen, jeszcze mi kiedyś podziękujesz za to, że próbuję cię chronić przed tym zboczeńcem... ''Eva tylko ćwiczyła. 'Eva: '''1998...1999 i 2000! :D Nikt mnie w tym nie przebije! :D ''Omega przewróciła oczyma. 'Omega: '''Tiaaa, nikt nie ma ochoty zostać nudną kulturystką bez powodu... i to z kompleksami, wybacz, cenię sobie szczerość. ^^ ''Eva rzuciła się na Omegę, a DJ stanął jej w obronie. 'DJ: '''Eva, uspokój się! To, że powiedziała prawdę, to nie oznacza, że musisz się na nią rzucać z pazurami...! '''Eva: '''Niech mnie najpierw ta kurwa przeprosi! ''Omega tylko się uśmiechnęła. 'Omega: '''Przepraszam Nerwuska... ;-; '''Eva: '''I nigdy więcej tak nie mów, pedalska dziewczynko! '''Omega: '''Pfff... '''Eva: '''CO! ''Courtney też nie mogła powstrzymać się od rozpoczęcia kłótni z Evą. 'Courtney: '''Gówno! >:( Miałaś zamknąć ryj, nie kłapać nim bez przerwy i wyzywać!!! '''Gwen: '''To ciebie też się tyczy, Courtney! ... ''Courtney była zszokowana tym, że Gwen "chroni" Evę... '(PZ - Gwen): '''Co mi ten świat w nagrodę dał? Walkę z moją dawną przyjaciółką po Plejadzie Gwiazd, niech Eva i Courtney zamkną się na zawsze i będzie święty spokój! '''Courtney: '''Dobra. Nie naburmuszaj się jak tamta siłaczka... ;-; ''Położyła się, ale jednak łóżko postanowiło się zarwać. 'Courtney: '''ARGH!!! '''Omega: '''Radzę się nie wyżywać na gotce i tamtej damulce od siedmiu boleści, bo znowu ci każą zamknąć mordę, nie to co ja, bo bądźmy szczerzy, ja potrafię wyczuć moment, gdy ktoś zacznie wyzywać od szmat i kurew. ;) ''Odgarnęła swoje włosy. '(PZ - Omega): '''Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to program stanie się Królową Hardkoru i nikt nie będzie miał zamiaru oglądać beznadziejnych tekstów Evy i Courtney. ;u; '''Omega: '''Serio myślicie że któraś z was zajdzie daleko tylko i wyłącznie jak będą wrzaski? Teraz proponuję, aby każda z was usiadła w uosobnieniu i zaczęła kombinować strategię. ''Mruknęła porozumiewawczo z DJ'em. '(PZ - DJ): '''Omega jest taka serdeczna, podniosła mnie na duchu, że Katie będzie cały czas przed telewizorem patrzyła na moje zmagania, aż wreszcie wygram! ;) '(PZ - Omega): 'DJ i Gwen to są jeszcze jedyne normalne osoby w tym serialu, reszta tylko robi coś, co się nazywa "nominacją do eliminacji" z takich programów. Wyzwanie ''Po chwili Blaineley tradycyjnie wszystkich zawołała przed Amfiteatr. Tyler uniósł rękę. 'Chris: '(Aż się boję spytać...) Pytam grzecznie, czego. 'Tyler: '''Czy będziemy dziś tańczyć na rurze? ;u; ''Facepalm Gwen, Omegi i DJ'a. 'Gwen: '''Następny w kolejce do Rekordów Idiotyzmu? '''Tyler: '''Następna w kolejce do Rekordów Wkurwiania? :P ''Omega i DJ postanowili zainterweniować. 'Omega: '''Czy ona czymś ci przeszkadza, że musisz ją tak obrażać? Nie dość, że się puszczasz z chłopakami na żywo, to jeszcze jesteś bezczelnym gnojem! ._. Taka jest o tobie prawda, byłeś wcześniej nieudolną łamagą, teraz widzę, że jesteś jeszcze bardziej beznadziejny i fajtłapatowaty niż wcześniej!!! '''DJ: '''Stary, chociaż nie rób sobie wstydu, to, że jesteś gejem, nie musisz się zachowywać jak pedał. ''Tyler dalej grał w zaparte. 'Tyler: '''Nie ma to jak nawalać w stadzie, prawda suki?! Widzę, że nikt z was nigdy nie działał solo, tylko płakał do drugiego, że musi wyeliminować kogoś, bo jest debilem... to się nazywa po prostu SŁABEUSTWO! DJ, nie bądź większą cipą, niż do tej pory, bo serio nie wiem, w co się bawisz... w trzecią Lindsay czy co? Ona też jest głupia, powtarzam, powalona! ''Lindsay i Paula oglądają show. 'Lindsay: '''TYLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:( ;( ''Przytuliła się do Pauli, zrozpaczona. 'Paula: '''Władza mu uderzyła do głowy? :( '''Lindsay: '''Może i jestem blondynką, ale kurwa nikogo nie zdradzam!!! ''Wy###ała ekran obcasami. 'Paula: '*facepalm* Kamera przenosi się do Blaineley. 'Blaineley: '''Wystarczy już waszych swawolnych błazenad! Tyler, zejdź na ziemię i przestać myśleć o Alejandro! -_- ''Obok niej zjawia się Chris. 'Chris: '''Niech robi, co chce, byleby nie ruchał lub demował studia... -,- ''Po chwili zwrócił już się do wszystkich. 'Chris: '''Z racji z tego, że z balastem wszystkich sezonów już powoli kończymy chyba z 9 ogólną serię Totalnej Porażki, musimy to jakoś uwiecznić! :D '''Blaineley: '''Więc dlatego otwieramy... '''Chris & Blaineley: '''TOTAL DRAMA SECOND EUROVISION SONG CONTEST!!! Jesteś na innej drodze, ja na drodze mlecznej. Chcesz mnie ściągnąć na ziemie, ale jestem wysoko w kosmosie. Cholernie trudno Cię zadowolić, musimy zniszczyć ten przełącznik. Jesteś z lat 70', ale ja jestem z lat 90', suko! ♫ ''Dumnie przewróciła swoimi oczętami. 'Courtney: '''Jeśli dziś wylecę, to tylko dlatego, że tamci idioci nigdy mnie nie docenią. ;u; '(PZ - Courtney): 'Nie interesuje mnie milion, tylko fakt, że mogłabym go podrzeć na oczach wszystkich i wszyscy byliby ze mnie dumni! Wiadomo, forsa niszczy ludzi... wow, dopiero teraz doznałam olśnienia. :O ''Courtney na chwilę zbladła, do pokoju przyszedł DJ. '(PZ - DJ): '''Court, nic ci nie jest? :/ '(PZ - Courtney): 'Nic. Czułam, że czas na nowe tchnienie życia! :)))) Chcę być dobra, chcę być postrzegana z tej dobrej strony, z nikim nie rozpoczynać nowych kłótni, pogodzić się z resztą! :))))) ''DJ pomógł dziewczynie wstać. '(PZ - Courtney): '''Kiedy zaśpiewałam piosenkę i myślałam o tym, co mogłabym zrobić z milionem, wtedy zauważyłam, jak byłam okrutna dla wszystkich! I jak pieniądze nie mogą dawać szczęścia! :O DJ, wygraj to, jest mi przykro za to, co robiłam na Planie, to, jak na Wyspie najpierw byłam życzliwa, ech, to wszystko... to wszystko przez Duncana! >:O DJ, proszę, powiedz wszystkim, że mam ochotę cieszyć się, że dziś wylecę i nie będę musiała kłócić się o forsę. :O Nie rezygnuję, ale chcę dać ludziom do myślenia. ;) '(PZ - DJ): 'Wybaczam. c; ''Courtney i DJ uśmiechnęli się. Poczynania Omegi 'Omega: '''Super, grecka muzyka jest najlepsza. ;) ''Odpaliła fragment na słuchawkach. '(PZ - Omega): '''Jeśli dziś wylecę, to mimo wszystko i tak będzie szkoda. Zajście tak daleko samo w sobie oznacza coś pozytywnego. '''Omega: '''Szkoda, że tak mało Greków ma w sobie talent artystyczny. :| ''Odsłoniła roletę z motywem rzymskim. 'Omega: '''Troja... miejsce, które do dziś kojarzy mi się z koszmarami. Nie to co piękne Ateny, stolica pięknych myśli i mądrości. Czemu ludzie nie mogą być tacy jak kiedyś, ogarnięci, a nie tylko szukają miliona na tysiąc sposobów? ''Znów odtworzyła piosenkę. 'Omega: '''Moja ulubiona piosenka. Ciekawe, jak tam Ambrosio, tęskni za mną, czy nie? ;) Poczynania Evy ''Eva na razie jako jedyna miała wyjebane na zadanie. Wolała ćwiczyć ciężary niż przygotowywać się do piosenki. 'Eva: '''Nie wiem, jak ludzie mogą słuchać takiego gówna. ;-; ''Rzuciła hantlą w magnetofon. '(PZ - Eva): '''Ta Cy(t)ruska jest niezwykle po@@@@dolona, to już wolę słuchać "Wali mi ..." lub "Gdzieś tam rzeczkę ...", nie to gówno, gdzie ona twerkuje jak Tyler teraz!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Albo liże g@wno z młotków... -.- Trochę powagi, idiotko. Poczynania DJ'a ''DJ najbardziej się stresował ze wszystkich. 'DJ: '''Nie zawiodę cię, mamo! Ciebie też, kochanie! :| ''DJ'owi niestety myliły się słowa z inną piosenką, nie dawał sobie rady, aż nagle przyszła Courtney. 'Courtney: '''DJ, mogę Ci pomóc, bo miałam kurs z angielskiego. ;) ''Zaczęli razem śpiewać włoską piosenkę. 'Courtney: '''Szkoda, że nie możemy występować razem w duecie, byłoby lepiej. '''DJ: '''Ale Eris śpiewa sam... '''Courtney: '''Improwizacja? ''Zaśmiali się. 'Courtney: '''Jeszcze w tych czasach istnieje coś takiego. ;u; '''DJ: '''W sumie... ''Courtney przewróciła oczyma. 'Courtney: '...taki tam nevermind :P Poczynania Tylera Akurat Tyler tańczył też do tego układu XD Właśnie to co tamta dziewczyna ^^ 'Tyler: '''Ale super będzie się pokazać w trans-sukience i potem pokazać swój aspekt seksu. nd Eurovision Song Contest (2016) ''Światła były znowu przygotowywane na amfiteatr. Zawodnikom skończyła się godzina na przygotowania. 'Blaineley: '''Liczę, że teraz się popiszecie przed kolegami! '''Wszyscy: '''Kolegami? ''Blaineley odsłania kulę, która była za amfiteatrem. Po chwili wyłonili się wszyscy wyeliminowani z Insanity Action. 'Courtney: '''To jest niemożliwe. :< ''Blaineley wskazuje na wszystkich po kolei. 'Chris: '''BLAINELEY! >:( No cóż, jeśli chcecie maksa, to musicie się nieźle postarać. Swoją drogą, oto nasi zawodnicy! '''Owen: '''Znowu? WOO-HOO! :D '''Tyler: '''Cześć, skarbie. ;u; ''Lindsay strzela facepalma. 'Lindsay: '''Rany, on na serio jest popierdolony. TYLEEEEEEEER!!! T_T ''Zaczęła znowu wyć (bo płaczem nie da się tego nazwać...) na cały głos. 'Noah: '''Siedź cicho, taki los... '''Owen: '''Noah, a jak ciebie wywalili? :O ''Geoff & Bridgette byli wtuleni w siebie i machali do finałowej 6. 'Geoff: '''Siema wszystkim! '''Bridgette: '''Cześć Courtney i Gwen! :D ''Obie odmachują do niej, ale potem na siebie warczą. '(PZ - Courtney): '''Niestety Gwen to jedna osoba, której nie potrafię wybaczyć... 3:) ''Najbardziej niezadowoleni za to byli Toby i Alejandro. 'Toby: '''TO JA POWINIENEM BYĆ W FINAŁOWEJ 6! '''Alejandro: '''Tak, ja też, poza tą wkurwiającą Ewusią... ;-; '''Eva: '''Jakiś problem, Alepedale? ''Wszystkie dziewczyny wybuchnęły śmiechem. Chris uciszył wszystkich. 'Chris: '''Dosyć tych waszych (nie)zbędnych spieranin! -_- To miała być zabawa, nie walka o złote gacie! ;-; ''Zauważył zniesmaczony na Tyler'a i Alejandro, którzy byli w samych złotych gatkach. 'Chris: '''Muszę chyba to przetrawić... no cóż, Blaineley już za greenroomem rozpocznie show! :D ''Wszyscy pozajmowali swoje miejsca. 'Chris: '''Naszym uczestnikom wystarczy tylko wystąpić, a potem zostaną ocenieni już przez tych, którzy wylecieli. :) Oceniają: 1, 2, 3, 4, 6 i 9 punktów. Osoba z najwyższą ilością punktów wygrywa nietykalność oraz +1 głos, a przegrany i tak ląduje z 2 głosami na ceremonii. CZAS START! '''Blaineley: '''Najpierw nasza gotka, która już ma na występie tyle wspaniałych sezonów, zaprezentuje piosenkę Moi Lolita! ''Pojawia się scena, na której śpiewa Gwen. thumb|center|335 px Aplauz. 'Blaineley: '''Naszą drugą piosenkę zaprezentuje Courtney, w nieco imprezowszej wersji! :D ''Pojawia się scena z Courtney, ubraną podobnie jak "Lolita". thumb|center|335 px Troszeczkę zdziwienia. 'Blaineley: '''Skoro już trochę podjowaliśmy, pora na Omegę z grecką piosenką! thumb|center|335 px ''Oklaski i aplauz na cześć greczynki. 'Blaineley: '''Typowy klasyk, czas na Evę ze swoją piosenką! ''Pojawia się Eva w dziwkarskim stroju i śpiewa takie coś. xD thumb|center|335 px Małe oklaski i duże buczenia. ^^ 'Blaineley: '''Cóż, to było "oryginalne", pora na DJ'a i Włochy! :((((((( ''Wszyscy zapisali swoje głosy. Część artystyczna się zakończyła. xD Ocenianie Każdy po kolei mógł oceniać wszystkich. ;) '''Chris: '''Zaczynamy ocenianie! Pierwszy swoje głosy zaprezentuje Owen, pierwszy wyeliminowany z programu! :D '''Owen: '''Zagłosowałem tak... *1 punkt dla '''Tylera *2 punkty dla Gwen *3 punkty dla Omegi *4 punkty dla Evy *6 punktów dla Courtney *i 9 punktów dla DJ'a! Chris: '''Dobrze, dziękujemy, drugą osobą jest Lindsay, może i trzecia wyeliminowana, ale niestety Eva wróciła. '''Lindsay: '''Ok, więc: *1 punkt dla '''Gwen *2 punkty dla Evy *3 punkty dla DJ'a *4 punkty dla Omegi *6 punktów dla Courtney *i 9 punktów dla Tyler'a! Chris: '''Czyżbyś czasami czegoś nie pomyliła? xD Trzeci ocenia Toby! '''Toby: '''Każdy chuj miałby zero, ale i tak wszystkim namieszam, so... xDDDDDDDD *1 punkt dla '''Gwen *2 punkty dla Courtney *3 punkty dla DJ'a *4 punkty dla Tyler'a *6 punktów dla Evy *i 9 punktów dla Omegi! Chris: '''Do tej pory wygląda to tak! :D '''Chris: '''Noah, oceniaj! '''Noah: '''Niestety muszę zaliczyć wszystko, dlatego: *1 punkt dla '''Tylera *2 punkty dla Gwen *3 punkty dla Courtney *4 punkty dla DJ'a *6 punktów dla Omegi *i 9 punktów dla Evy! '''Chris: Widać 9 punktów ratuje skórę innym. xD No dobra, Alusiu? ;u; '''Alejandro: '''Nie nazywaj mnie tak: *1 punkt dla '''Courtney *2 punkty dla Gwen *3 punkty dla Evy *4 punkty dla DJ'a *6 punktów dla Omegi *i 9 punktów dla Tyler'a! Chris: '''Sytuacja teraz wygląda zupełnie inaczej! :D '''Chris: '''Katie i Bridgette, cała sytuacja spoczywa w waszych rękach. ;) Katie, teraz ty oceniaj. '''Katie: '''Dobrze. c: *1 punkt dla '''Gwen *2 punkty dla Courtney *3 punkty dla Omegi *4 punkty dla Tylera *6 punktów dla Evy *i 9 punktów dla DJ'a! Bridgette: '''Widzę, że niczego nie odkręcę z Gwen, ale postanowiłam zagłosować jak reszta :/ *1 punkt dla '''Gwen *2 punkty dla Omegi *3 punkty dla Evy *4 punkty dla Tylera *6 punktów dla Courtney *i 9 punktów dla DJ'a! (PZ - DJ): '''Katie, Bridgette i Courtney są takie miłe. ;) '''Chris: '''Więc znacie już państwo wyniki, a za chwilę tabelka wskaże zwycięzcę! A zwycięzcą jest... '''DJ!!! DJ: 'O ja ciesz pierniczę, udało się! xD ''Przytulił się do Court, Katie i Bridgette. 'Chris: '''Więc DJ ma prawo dwukrotnego głosu, a Gwen czekają już +2 głosy na eliminację... ;u; '''Gwen: '''Ja pierdolę. :c '(PZ - Eva): '''Więc jednak wygrał ten chujowy mięśniak, pora na lekkie oszustwo. ;u; Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Wasze głosy są prawie jednomyślne, dlatego przejdę od razu. Chrisy otrzymują... '''DJ '''i '''Eva! Chris: '''Dwa kolejne lecą do... '''Tyler'a i Omegi! 'Chris: '''Gwen, Courtney, jedna wreszcie opuści ten program... '(PZ - Courtney): 'Gwen! '(PZ - Gwen): 'Courtney! '(PZ - DJ): 'Gwen! '(PZ - Omega): 'Gwen! '(PZ - Tyler): 'Gwen! ''Po chwili Eva podmienia 5+1 głosów na Courtney i 1 na Omegę. 'Chris: '''Courtney, pomimo tego, że Gwen miała z automatu 2 głosy więcej, to ty wylatujesz! ''Courtney była tym wszystkich zszokowana. 'Omega: '''CO? Ja bym nawet nie zagłosowała na Courtney! -,- '''Tyler: '''GŁOSOWAŁEM JA NA GWEN! >:( I SKORO OMEGA TAK TWIERDZI, TEŻ TAK JEST! >:( ''Rzucił się na Chrisa, zerwał mu wszystkie ciuchy i kopał w krocze bezlitośnie. 'Chris: '''A...a... ''Blaineley wrzuciła Courtney już do Pociągu Wstydu. '''Blaineley: '''Uff, jaka szkoda. Sześcioro było, jedna wyleciała i zostaje pięciu! :D A to wszystko w Szaleństwach na Planie! :D Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Total Drama: Insanity Action - odcinki